


Missing

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the fullmoon_ficlet weekly challenge #12 Prompt: Missing</p>
<p>Not mine except for the mistakes (unbetaed).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet weekly challenge #12 Prompt: Missing
> 
> Not mine except for the mistakes (unbetaed).

Stiles wasn’t exactly missing. Well he was... but Derek knew where he was. Then again no-one knew where Derek was, not even Stiles or Derek. So yeah... Stiles was missing.

They’d had a fight. Nothing unusual, just the normal routine. Derek worried that he wouldn’t be able to protect Stiles. Stiles insisting he didn’t need protection. Derek using his full Alpha voice, demanding that Stiles stay out of it.

But of course, Stiles stumbles over the key piece of information and heads off in his jeep to save the day. And he does. He arrives in the nick of time, with a combination of herbs that will hopefully subdue the monster. Only this time is different.

He reaches the scene of the fight just in time to see Derek go down. All the other werewolves are laid out, unable to help. So Stiles gets out his spray and thank God the herb recipe was correct and the beast goes still and then collapses to the ground. 

But it’s still alive and Stiles knows it’s up to him to finish this. So he pulls a dagger from his back pack. He takes several deep breaths to steady his nerves and then approaches the prone monster. He sets the blade against its neck and cuts its throat. Taking a step back, he watches as the life drains from its body. Then he throws up.

He stays kneeling on the ground until his stomach is empty and he has his breathing under control. Then he gets up and runs for his jeep, ignoring the shouts from the pack.

All he knows is that he has to get out of there, away – anywhere but miles away from this. So he drives, out of town, heading for the hills.

Slowly the werewolves heal enough to move, none of them too seriously injured but the monster had inflicted poison with his claws and they are all sluggish. They follow the usual routine checking each other, then clearing the scene and burying the body.

Derek leaves them all huddled together at the Hale house and heads off to find Stiles. He’s not at home or in the train depot, not even at his mother’s grave and Derek begins to worry. He returns to the scene of the fight, hoping to catch Stiles’ scent. He does and it sickens him. It smells of fear and deep sadness and it’s strong.

Thankfully it’s a still night and Derek is able to follow the trail quite easily. Only a few miles up into the forested hills, he spots a flash of blue and knows it’s Stiles’ jeep. Pulling off the road, he continues his search on foot. Wolfing out when he finds that Stiles scent leads off into the woods.

The wolf sees Stiles eventually, curled up against the roots of a huge tree, rocking and mumbling to himself. He pushes his snout up under Stiles chin and whimpers until he is acknowledged. 

Stiles looks at him, gently stroking his fur and begins to calm. Derek settles down, curved around Stiles' body to provide warmth and comfort and they both begin to relax.

The silence is broken by Stiles trying to speak, it takes a moment for him to clear his throat before he rasps “Derek, I killed him, in cold blood. I’m a murderer”. 

So the wolf does the only thing he can. He nuzzles Stiles softly and curls tighter around him. And that’s how they stay, snuggled together in the deep woods... missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, any comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
